Together With You
by SamSam The Sammy Sam
Summary: Aki is walking home from school when she gets lost in deep thought. She stops in the middle of the crosswalk and a truck is about to hit her. Then Yusei saves her from being hit. Will they confess their feelings for each other? A one shot for V-Day!


**Hey Everyone!^^ Sorry that I haven't posted anything for such along time. I'm back with a another Faithshipping one shot. I wrote this yesterday so its probably not the best ^^'. Hope you all like it! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Together With You<strong>

I was walking home from school and that's when it all happened. I was crossing the street when I got lost in deep thought and I stopped in the middle of the crosswalk. What I didn't know is that a truck was about to hit me and possibly killing me. I hear a voice say "Aki! Watch out!" I felt someone grab me and we fell to the ground. After that I blacked out.

A few minutes later I hear a familiar voice saying "Aki! Aki! Wake up Aki!" I knew I've heard this voice before. "Is that Yusei's voice? Wait was he the one that shouted at me?" I thought to myself. I slowly open my eyes and I see a boy with raven black hair with blonde highlights and soul reading sapphire blue eyes kneeling next to me.

"Aki, are you alright?" said Yusei in worried tone.

"What! No way! Yusei saved me!" I thought to myself shocked that Yusei was the one who saved me. "Yeah I'm fine but my head hurts a little but I'm alive now thanks to you. What happened?"

"You were about to get hit by a truck. I saw you walking on the crosswalk when you stopped in the middle. I saw the truck coming towards you. I ran to you and shouted. I somehow managed to get to you in time. Here let me help you up." said Yusei giving me his hand.

"Thanks." I blushed as I took his hand to get back up on my feet.

"Why were you standing in the middle of the crosswalk?" he asked.

"I got lost in deep thought." I told him.

"Be careful next time and don't think so hard." said Yusei.

"I will." I smiled.

Suddenly Yusei pulls me into a hug. "What is he doing?" I thought to myself as I blushed. I felt a certain kind of warmth. It was like protective warmth. He was holding onto me so tight it was like he didn't want to let me go he wanted to protect me. "What's going on Yusei?" I finally spoke.

"I don't know. I just …" placed his head on my shoulder "I wanted to protect you." I felt my shoulder getting wet.

"Yusei, are you alright?" I took his face into my hands there was blood streaming down his face and tears streaming from his eyes. "Yusei, you're bleeding and crying. Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how my life would have been without you. It wasn't very promising." He said as he whipped his tears.

I was shocked about he just said. "His life without me? I never thought of that." I thought to myself. "I'm sorry Yusei." I said.

He pushed me away. He had his hand on my shoulders and looked into my eyes with his soul piercing eyes. "Aki, just don't that again! You scared me and I really thought you were going to die right there in front of my eyes! Please don't do anything like that again."

Tears were falling from my eyes. I hugged him and I pressed my face into his chest. "I'm… so sorry Yusei!" as I cried. "I promise I won't do anything like that again because I can't imagine my life with you." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad you and me are on the same page." He said with his eyes closed and hands rubbing my back.

He just let me cry into his chest. Soon I couldn't cry no more. I placed my hands on his shoulders. I looked into his eyes.

"I love you Yusei. I've always have." I said.

"I love you too Aki. I've always loved you ever since the day we meet." He pulled me closer to him. He brushed some of my hair behind my ear and placed his hand on my face. His face inches from mine. I closed my eyes. I felt his lips touch me. "I've waited so long for this." I thought to myself. Then we heard thunder and then rain started to pour.

Our lips slowly part and we looked into each others eyes and smiled. "I've always wanted you to kiss me." I said

"You don't know how long I've waited to kiss you." He kissed me again.

We didn't even care about the rain. We just let the rain pour down on us. Our lips part again and we looked into each others eyes.

"We should probably get out of the rain." I said as I grabbed my umbrella out of my bag.

"There's no need for that. Let's just walk in the rain together." said Yusei grabbing my hand.

"Ok fine but you know we'll both a get a cold from this."

"I don't care. As long as I'm able to be with you." He said with a smile.

"The same with me." I said

We started running with our hands entwined. We didn't care about the rain and the fact that were both going to get colds from this. We only cared is that we're together.

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Please review! Happy Valentines Day!^^<strong>

**Peace Out! :)  
><strong>

**~SilverHeart92**


End file.
